Kingdom Hearts: Memory
by BlackRose2323
Summary: A man wakes up with a pounding head and he can't seem to remember who he is. He looks himself over and notices the strange uniform he is wearing. He sees a pond and looks in and sees his reflection, but still no luck. Will he remember who he truly is?


**Hey guys I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I have just had a lot on my mind and I am getting ready fro school again. So, please do understand. I hope this new Fan Fic makes up for it. Just let me know if this should continue**

 **Chapter 1: Questions**

I woke up, my head hurting. I was lying in the middle field next to a big oak tree. I sat up and put my hand to my head; who was I? Why couldn't I remember anything? I stand up, using the tree for support, and look myself over. I was wearing black shoes, black gloves, and a long black cloak. It looked kind of like a uniform; where did I work? I see a nearby pond and go over to it. I look in and see my reflection. I had long blue hair and amber-yellow eyes. I had an X kind of scar just above my nose. I still didn't recognize myself though. I stand up and look around. I see a trail that leads into the long distance. I guess if I have any way of figuring out who I am then, I need to start walking. With a push of hesitance, I began walking the long trip to find answers.

After what seemed like hours of long quiet hours, I got to the top of a hill and saw something in the distance. I squinted and see that it was a group of people; it looked to be 3. I sighed in relief as I finally see that someone else was out here. I began to walk down the path to them at a faster pace. As they came more into view, I see them more clearly. The one on the far left was short white duck wearing a blue outfit, including a hat. He held in his hand a mace of some sort, so I assumed he was a magic user. The one on the far right was very tall and appeared to be a dog. He wore a yellow hat, with a black stripe through the middle, and a green shirt. On top of the green shirt was a black sleeveless vest. He also had yellow pants and brown with black shoes. The one in the middle, which seemed to be the group leader, was well….a kid. He had brown spiky hair and wore a black and red jacket. He also had black paints with red like bag pockets attached by yellow straps and black with white detailed shoes that had a yellow rim on the top of the shoe. Their backs were to me, but I need their help so I decided to make my presence known.

"Um…excuse me," I said politely. They all stop and look towards me quickly. They pulled out their weapons, which caused me to take a step back. "Whoa, I don't mean you any harm." The one in the middle took a step forward.

"Yeah right, you guys have been trying to take us down ever since I met you," He said as he summoned a….giant key. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Um…I know we are on kind of bad time right now, but I just need a question answered," I said as I took another step away from the trio.

"And what would that be," The tall dog said in a somewhat deep voice with an odd accent. I took a deep breath hoping that they could answer my question.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked as I looked at them with honest eyes. The one in the middle looked at his group member and back at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Are you being sarcastic or are you serious?" I looked at them now confused.

"I am asking if you have any idea what my identity is. I don't remember who I am or who 'they' are as you put it," I said as I turned my head to side slightly at them.

"Um…you told us your name was Saix," The duck said as he glanced at the dog. My name is…Saix. It sounds familiar, but then again it didn't. I felt like my name was something else, but I couldn't remember.

"Saix….well, it's something to go on," I said as I looked off to the distance. At least one of my questions were answered, but then a new one came to my mind; how did they know me? Have I met them before? I assume so, that could be the only way they knew me. "May I ask who you all are?" They all looked at each other and back at me.

"You're not bluffing are you?" The one in the middle said as he lowered his weapon. I looked down and kind rubbed the back of my head.

"I wish I was bluffing, but I seriously can't remember who I am," I said as I looked back up at them. "So, could you answer my question?" The one in the middle made his weapon disappeared and a small kind smile appeared on his face. I saw that he had a look a compassion. He seemed more kind than he had appeared before. I guess he really did want to help me.

"I am Sora," He said as he gestured to himself. "And these are my friends." The tall dog put his shield up and smiled happily.

"I'm Goofy," He said as he tipped his hat. "And this is Donald." The duck put his weapon away too and just waved at me, but still had a suspicious look.

"Those names sound familiar to me," I said as I put my hand on my head. It hurt to remember. "Why can't I remember?" Sora looked back to his friends and then back at me. He then walked up to me and took my other hand. I looked at him quickly.

"Let us help you," Sora said with a smile. My eyes widened at the sound of those words.

"What? You'll help me?" I asked as I looked down at the boy. Sora looked up at me and smiled happily. I small smile appeared on my face and kindness filled my eyes. "Th-thank you, Sora. This means a lot to me." Sora smiled and pulled me over to the other two.

"Well, first lets go get you some different clothes because people aren't exactly…um…use to other people in mysterious dark cloaks," Sora said as he looked my current attire.

"Um…actually I believe I have clothes on underneath this cloak," I said as I looked down at my cloak.

"Well, there's a start," Goofy said as they looked at me. I took off the cloak, which revealed a blue and white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt.

"That's perfect," Sora said happily. I guess a new look will help me blend in more. Sora and his friends seemed pretty put off by my outfit so maybe this is what I need to continue my memory journey. I took off the gloves as well and folded my cloak. "Here I'll put that in my bag." I nodded and handed him the cloak and gloves. Goofy past him a red bag with three black circles on the front in an odd shape that seemed oddly familiar. Sora put the clothes in the bag and put the bag around his shoulders.

"So, where to?" I said as I felt a little better knowing I had people helping me.

"We were actually just heading to the nearest town to see if they need any help," Sora said. "Come on it is just down this path." I nodded eagerly and we all began walking down the path. I felt a feeling that I didn't recognize. I don't know why I didn't recognize it, but it just for some reason felt new to me. I felt….happy. I don't know why happiness is a new emotion for me, but I guess I will soon find out why.


End file.
